


Advent Calendar 2

by ecrituredudesir



Category: Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Filth, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Multi, Sweat, foot cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecrituredudesir/pseuds/ecrituredudesir
Summary: Advent Calendar 2: Foot FetishPistol, now in college, spends an interesting afternoon with Goofy and Max.





	Advent Calendar 2

Though her parents had moved out of the town nearly four weeks before, Pistol Pete couldn’t help but want to spend one last summer in her home town after returning from her first year of college. It was reasonable, though since her parents had sold the house already—and that was what brought her to the current predicament of staying in the Goof household. Though she didn’t mind staying with Goofy in comparison to her loud, often obnoxious father, Goofy’s home had a few drawbacks.  
  
It was over a hundred degrees, and Goofy’s house didn’t have any kind of central cooling system. To make it worse, Max had gotten a job as a teacher locally and was also visiting for the summer break his own school was taking. Three people in the same living room room only seemed to be heating the place up worse in front of Goofy’s dinky little air conditioner window unit, which was barely putting out enough cold air to keep them all from going under from heat stroke. Pistol gave a sigh, shifting one leg up on the old sofa bed that she’d been sleeping on during the nights, though Goofy and Max were sitting next to her on either side, with the three of them barely able to move for how they kept sticking.  
  
Finally, she gave a somewhat dramatic sigh before sinking to the floor, hoping that the air closer to the ground would be a little cooler with the way hot air tended to rise. Both of the boys stayed sitting up on the bed though, their large, dark feet hanging off of the edge of the couch, one on either side of her head considering she’d been sitting in the middle. Pistol paused, leaning back on the couch as her eyes darted back and forth between the feet of both men. She could see the sheen of sweat covering both pairs, and she could barely swallow for how thirsty she realized she was. Every drop of sweat that streamed down from their round toes left her parched, and though she could have easily gotten up to get herself a glass of water, the oppressive heat in the room had left them all more than winded and weak.  
  
Despite this thirst, she found herself almost salivating at the thought, and she couldn’t help the building anticipation rising in her chest as she watched over the way they shifted and moved, both of them sticking to the couch as well in the moment. Her breath ran short, and when she inhaled in the muggy, thick air, she could clearly smell the scent of both of their somewhat stinky, irresistible feet. Her tongue ducked out to brush across her lower lip, and before she knew what she was doing, she was turning on the ground to face them both, grasping one of Max’s feet to keep him in place while she shifted, and tilted her face forward against his other bare sole, drawing in his scent deeply. Max shifted in surprise, watching as the ponytails she kept even now at nineteen bobbed as she nuzzled his foot.  
  
Goofy also shifted in surprise at seeing her reaction, moving a little closer as if to make sure that he was actually seeing what he thought he was. “Gawrsh, Pistol, if you’re that thirsty, we can just go get you a glass of water or somethin’,” he started nervously, not sure of the sudden urge that had overtaken the young woman, but she simply shook her head and reached out to grasp one of _his_ feet as well, pulling it close so she could start at the bottom of his heel with her little pink tongue and drag it all the way up to where the sole of his foot met his toes, silencing him effectively once he felt the odd but pleasant sensation of warmth passing across the bottom of his foot. It was unexpected and any actual thought of protest he might have had seemed to disappear just as quickly. Max was too surprised at her actions to actually speak-- he had never thought he’d see his own feet licked by his best friend’s little sister, and he couldn’t help but watch as Pistol focused on Goofy first, though she still had nearly a vice grip on his own foot, keeping him in place while her other one steadied Goofy’s foot.  
  
Neither was particularly clean, given that they had both just walked in from a day’s worth of working in the yard, but it seemed Pistol didn’t care at all. She cradled the first of Goofy’s feet like it was something precious, leaning forward to carefully drag her tongue across every inch of his heel after the first swipe up to the top. Only when she had collected every last drop of sweat from the bottom of his foot did she move up to the crease, and from there, her tongue dipped up to the line of where his row of toes started. Here, she toyingly dipped her tongue between each one until the tip of the pink muscles poked out at the top of his foot where he could see, cleaning and collecting whatever she found in between, whether it was simply a higher collection and concentration of sweat, or the crud from whatever his old shoes happened to collect there, considering she didn’t remember either of them having socks on before they put on their shoes on for the day. Probably another last ditch effort to try and keep cool in the scorching summer weather.  
  
Goofy couldn’t help but let out a nervous little laugh given how ticklish his feet normally were, but Pistol was just as attentive and focused on perfection as her mother could be at times, and by the time she had finished with the first of the four feet presented before her, it was all but spotless. Max was clearly getting restless by now though, uncertain of just what he was watching or if it was alright to have the young woman in front of them in such a way-- it was certainly embarrassing to see her service his father’s feet like she was born to wash his feet with just her mouth. Pistol picked up on it rather easily, and instead of moving on directly to Goofy’s second foot, she moved back to the first one that she’d nuzzled when she’d started. Max shifted where he sat, hearing the noises of his body still sticking to the material of the sleeper sofa, and stuck with little other recourse to move, stuck watching as she brushed her nose down along the creases in his own foot, before wrapping her lips around the heel and sucking every last drop of sweat and debris she could get from it with a swirl of her tongue between her pursed, closed lips.  
  
Max paused to hold his breath as well, shocked at the sensation of her bare tongue on his foot just as his father had been. Any thoughts of protest to stop her vanished instantly, his gaze locked on her eager actions and quick to relax a bit so she could easily access more of his feet, moving the wet suction of her mouth slowly further up his feet until she reached the tip, instead taking his toes in her mouth two at a time, vanishing them with attention as her tongue dipped in between each one as she moved along the line of them, getting out every inch of any lingering substances and the sweet salt of sweat from between each one. Despite the profuse sweating that both Goofs seemed to be experiencing on their feet, she seemed insatiable for more liquid, and determined to get it from both of them no matter what else she happened to clean off of their feet in the process. Max’s cheeks only felt like they were heating more watching as Pistol sucked every toe clean, and then moved on with no shortage of dedication on to his next foot rather than hopping back to Goofy. Goofy’s feet were much larger, so at that point it was nearly as if she was saving the best for last for herself.  
  
Max’s other foot was a little more dirty than the first, and she could see how the sweat from his foot had left streaks through the dark film of whatever had coated the already dark sole of it, a collective of lingering crud from not wearing socks in his shoes before heading out for that day. It didn’t stop her, and she approached the challenge with just as much vigor as she had the rest of their feet so far. This time, however, she started from the top, cleaning between each toe individually now by using her fingers to carefully part them so she could deep clean them with several quick, successive passes of her tongue each time. The saliva generated from the movements also served to drip down the bottom of his foot, cutting through the build up of sludgy mess on the rest of his feet. Only when his toes were spotless did she actually move downwards, though by then she had to hastily move to the bottom where the drops of sweat and her saliva were mixing into a nearly muddy solution that threatened to drip from the bottom of his heel. Pistol was quick to collect whatever she could there, not wanting to waste a drop of that precious moisture in the time of so much heat, though it was already making her tongue a brown color from how much dirt she happened to pick up as well.  
  
The rest of the brown marks and build up over the bottom of his foot were easily taken care of with this addition of moisture to her tongue once more, though it collected in her mouth and the dirt pooled under her tongue despite how quickly she seemed to be working to swallow it all down. Not long after, she sat back to admire the way that both of Max’s feet seemed to glisten-- spotless and clean apart from just the trails of her own saliva she had left on the skin there. It seemed her mouth had even made a small pop in disengaging from his heel with how firmly she’d been sucking the skin clean, but with the younger Goof’s feet handled, she resumed her attention fully to Goofy’s now. Like with Max’s, the second foot seemed to be more dirty than the first, and she was grateful for the fact that it seemed that she still had plenty of pent up saliva from dealing with Max’s foot to help her start to break through the layers of dirt that Goofy had managed to cover his foot with in the process of working throughout the day.  
  
She could tell there was also the distinct taste of grass clippings lingering to the skin too, and she couldn’t help but remember just how long he’d spent cutting the grass that morning, sure that plenty of the lingering darkness between his toes would be dirt and dust from doing the yard work as well. Regardless, her enthusiasm refused to be curbed, and after slurping away where much of his inner foot was wet and slimy with his sweat still, she used the moisture to clean the bottom of his foot once again.  
It was a slow process of moving upwards, inch by inch on the larger foot, but finally she made it to his toes as well. Nodding her head with each sweep of her tongue between every toe, she looked up to make sure she made direct eye contact with her host for the summer. She knew, after all, that neither of the Goofs would be able to tell her father about this, not without Pete blowing up in anger or somehow blaming either or both of them for it. She was his perfect angel even now, and as she slurped the last bit of dirty sweat from Goofy’s foot, she sat back with an angelic smile.  
  
“What now?”


End file.
